Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of a light sheet illumination microscope.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of fluorescence microscopy, a technology is known that irradiates a sample with a laser beam from a direction perpendicular to an optical axis of a detection optical system, so as to form, in the sample, a light sheet perpendicular to the optical axis of the detection optical system. This technology has been attracting attention in recent years because it provides the advantages of, for example, suppressing damage caused to a sample and realizing a high longitudinal resolution.
When the above-described technology is applied, a sample is illuminated from a direction different from a direction of the optical axis of the detection optical system, so, if the sample has a portion through which light cannot be easily transmitted due to absorption or a portion in which light is scattered, light will not enter behind that portion, and then a shadow will be created in the field of view.
A technology related to such a problem is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-250303. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-250303 discloses a technology that irradiates a sample material with a radiation component of a sheet light at different angles according to the time by use of an oscillatory movement of a wobble plate or a swing mirror.